Don't Matter
by Trina Jean
Summary: A Songfic written to Don't Matter by Akon. Hermione chooses between her friends or her lover.


Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe

"He is a convict, Hermione! He is just using you." I try to tune Harry out as I already know what he is going to say. The same thing everyone else does. They tell me that Draco doesn't love me and he is just using me to get information. At one time, I would have believed it but not now; not after what he said to last night. I find myself getting up and walking towards the Slytherin table, looking only at him and remembering all the words he said to me.

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

"Hermione I love you, no one will ever change that. Don't listen to them, whatever they say it's not true. They are just scared of what they can't explain. None of them, not Harry, or Ron, or Pansy, or my father, not even Dumbledore can understand how much we love each other. Please believe me when I say I love you! No will ever take that away from you!" He had said. With those three simple words he had calmed my fears completely. I knew that I was ready to face whatever anyone had to throw at us.

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries

I see Pansy going after Draco every day and Ron hating me for loving Draco instead of loving him. I wish they would all understand that I must follow my heart and think of myself for once; put myself first for a change. I love my friends and family, but they are making it hard for me to stand by them. Every night I pray that this war will end so that I can love anyone I choose to. I have to worry everyday when this will all blow up in my face and question whether or not I will be able to handle it when it does. 

But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Will I give stand by him till the end? I find myself apologizing for loving him, but not anymore. I'm putting him first; Thinking of him first and my friends last. I hate that it has to be this way, but what else can I do? They will never understand nor even try to. I'm sick of explaining myself to them. It is time to move on. And though it hurts, it won't kill me because I have him. I sit down next to him. I don't want to do this or say these words that I know I must say, but I know it is the only way.

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

"Draco, I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I know what I have to do now."

'Hermione, please, don't do this. There has to be some way we can work this all out."

"No one will never accept us. They are never going to understand how we feel or even try to. It is bringing me down Draco and if I keep allowing it, it is going to kill me. Forget this war I will be dead before a wand is pointed at me. This is the only way for us to survive."

I see the tears forming in his eyes; I know I am breaking his heart with every word I say. I reach for his hand and get up close to him so that only he can hear me. "This is the only way." I say. Slowly, I get up gesturing for him to do the same. And then he realizes what I'm doing and smiles.

"I love you nothing else matters." I say and with him by my side I walk out of the Great Hall and towards my new life. 

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

"Where will we go, Hermione?" I hear Draco ask me.

"I don't know yet, but it doesn't matter because I have you." I say, reaching up and kissing him before Apparating us away from our friends, our families, and everything else that made up our old lives.

It is time for us to start anew.


End file.
